TRANSFORMERS THE MOVIE: RELOADED AND PRIMED
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: A rewrite of the Movie with no Galvatron and Prime and some of the other Autobot survive. The year is 2005, Autobot City is uder attack and soon the Transformers will face Unicron.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own the transformers exeapt for the one I made.

* * *

**

Deep within the universe, a monstrous planet slowly flies through space, set on a collision course with the planet known as Lithone. 

Arbulus looked up from his experiment as he heard the door to his lab open. Turning round, Arbulus nodded as he took the new chemicals Kranix and Planix brought in, when the ground suddenly began to shake violently. As Kranix stared up into the sky, he knew he was facing the end of his world,

"ARBULUS, LOOK! ITS UNICRON!"

The three Lithoning watched as the monstrous planet bore down on their world, it's horns digging in to Lithone, pulling it closer to the gaping maw of Unicron. The feast was about to begin.

"TO THE SHIPS! IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!" Kranix yelled as he and the others fled. As he climbed into the cockpit of his ship, Kranix looked at his world one last time. Buildings, people and parts of the world itself were lifted up into the air as they were dragged into the void that was Unicron. Firing the ship's engines to full speed, Kranix watched as the other ships failed to escape Unicron's gravitational pull. With a sigh, Kranix, the last Lithoning alive, set his ship on a course to the other side of the galaxy.

With its hunger satisfied the monster planet Unicron continued on its path. Soon it will reach its destination. Soon it will feast again.

**TRANSFORMERS THE MOVIE: RELOADED AND PRIMED**

_There's an evil new force in the universe. A monster planet  
that__ devours everything in its path… and it's heading for the  
small planet of Cybertron, where a unique race of transforming  
robots __continue to fight a civil war… a war between good and  
evil that has raged for millions of years._

_The evil Decepticon Transformers, led by the maniacal  
Megatron, have sworn to crush their enemies, the Autobots.  
To this end, they have relentlessly pursued them across the  
galaxy from planet Cybertron to planet Earth and back  
again. But the heroic Autobot Transformers and their  
courageous leader Optimus Prime, are not easily defeated…_

The year is 2005 and the Autobots plan to retake their home world from staging grounds on Cybertron's two moons.

On Moonbase 1, hiding from view of anyone, Laserbeak watched the two Autobots, Optimus Prime and Ironhide, as he recorded everything for his report to Megatron.

"Ironhide, what's your status?" Optimus asked,

"Every time I look in a monitor, my circuits sizzle," the old veteran answered as he watched the output from the spy cams set on Cybertron, "When do we bust some Decepti-chops?"

Optimus sighed, he understood why Ironhide why was frustrated. All those year he and the other Autobots battled to protect Earth from the Decepticons, Shockwave had succeed in conquering all of Cybertron, but they needed to prepare some more before they could free their home world.

"I need you to take a shuttle to Autobot city Earth" Optimus said as he stood up,

"But Prime-" Ironhide began,

"Listen Ironhide, we don't have enough enegon cubes for a full scale assault. That is why I need you to go to Earth. Prepare the shuttle for lunch"

"Your days are numbered now, Decepti-creeps" Ironhide as said as he switched his monitor off and headed towards the Moonbase's docking bay, transforming to his van mode to reach there faster.

Back in the control room, Optimus turned to the base com-link system and contacted Jazz.

"Jazz, What's the situation?" he asked, as the face of his Special Ops officer appeared on main screen.

"No sign of Decepticons here, Prime" the white and black bot answered,

"What about Moonbase 2?"

Jazz then began to radio Moonbase 2, which was run by Bumblebee and the Autobots' human friend, Spike.

"Jazz to Moonbase 2. Jazz to Moonbase 2"

"Bumblebee here" the small yellow mach answered.

"Any Decepticon shenanigans over at your place?" the Porsche asked as he connected the Com-links from the control room into the conversation,

"All's clear here" Bumblebee replied as Spike patched a call to Ironhide on the shuttle, "Hey Ironhide, tell my son, Daniel, that I'll be home as soon as we kick Megatron's tail"

"Will do Spike"

"Cliffjumper," Optimus called out watching the shuttle, "Begin countdown"

"5

4

3

2

1

Blast off".

As Optimus watched the ship leave for its destination, he said to him self, "Now, all we need is a little enegon and a lot of luck". With his mission complete, Laserbeak takes to the sky as he begins his journey back to Cybertron.

"Laserbeak returns, Megatron" Shockwave announced as the avian Decepticon flew towards his leader. Megatron smiled as Laserbeak perched on his arm, "Ah, Laserbeak. Unlike _some_ of my warriors, you never fail me" Megatron said, directing the last comment at his traitorous Air Commander.

Starscream winced at the comment as he looked away from the monitor he was working at to face Megatron. The look on Starscream's face as he glared at Megatron betrayed the anger and hatred he was feeling.

"Soundwave, play back Laserbeak's findings" Megatron said, turning to, not only his loyal second in command and communication officer, but the only bot Megatron would ever consider as a friend.

Soundwave nodded and saluted as Laserbeak flew to his master, transforming into his cassette mode and entered his chest compartment, "As you command, Megatron" Soundwave said as he transformed into his cassette player mode and hooked himself to the main monitor.

As the four Decepticons watched the recording of what Laserbeak saw, Megatron smiled evilly as he began formulating a plan.

"My Decepticons," Megatron said as he turned to face the others, "Now is the time to strike. Gather the Decepticons, we shall board that shuttle and attack Autobot City".

As he marched down the hallway, Starscream gloated, "This is it." He said to himself, "after waiting for over four million years, I will finally be leader of the Decepticons as I should have been. This attack of yours will fail Megatron, and when it does, I will be there to laugh."

As Starscream continued down the hallway, Shockwave emerged from the shadows, "Perhaps you're right, Starcream. Perhaps Megatron will fail, but you are wrong about one thing. It will not be you, who will take Megatron's place as leader, but me".

Back in the control room, Megatron stood and watched the recording again and again. _Soon Prime,_ Megatron thought to himself, _soon I will stand victorious and all of the defeats you had handed me will no more be used as the fuel to light the fires of rebellion in my army._

Megatron turned to the monitor as he listened to Primes final words; "All we need now is a little enegon and a lot of luck"

Megatron, almost ready to laugh at Prime prayer, said, "More then you imaging, Prime"

**To be continude**

**Plz Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers the Movie: Reloaded and Primed**

**Chapter 2**

"Destination: Autobot City on Earth, ETA in two hours times." The Autobot Tactical Officer Prowl said, keying the co-ordinates into the shuttle's navigation systems. Brawn nodded and flipped the shuttle's radio on, sending a call to Ultra Magnus on Earth. Static filled the communication monitor, for a brief moment Brawn stared at the screen in puzzlement before he realised what was wrong. Someone was jamming their communications, an attack.

As if to confirm his suspicion, an explosion tore through the wall, leaving a large hole.

Megatron tore the wires and debris out of his way as he strode into the Autobot shuttle, shortly followed by Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons.

"Megatron!" Brawn said, throwing himself off his seat and charged towards the tyrant with a yell of "Decepticons!"

Megatron seethed with fury as the Minibot ran towards him, this Autobot dares to challenge Megatron. He will die for his insolence,

"DIE AUTOBOTS!" Megatron bellowed and transformed into his gun form. Catching his commander, Starscream aimed Megatron towards Brawn and fired.

Ironhide, Prowl and Ratchet watched in shock as the blast tore through Brawn's shoulder and the Minibot warrior that had fought along side them for centuries, dropped to his knees and toppled forward, dead to the world.

In one moment Prowl turned his chair away from the controls, lifted himself off of his seat, drew his rifle and fired. The acid pallet slammed into the chest of an orange Seeker that Prowl never saw before and watched with grim satisfaction as the Decepticon exploded into pieces.

"That one was for you, Brawn"

Scavenger was the first one to get back up onto his feet and fired before anyone could react. Time slowed down as the plasma shot cut straight through Prowl. Rocking slightly, smoke bellowed out of Prowl's mouth and optics as the spark inside the molten remains of his chest extinguished. Prowl died before his body hit the ground.

Laser shots filled the air as Ironhide and Ratchet rapidly fired shot after shot, blasting several Seekers and Insecticon clones to pieces as the Decepticons dodged behind cover and returned fire.

Ironhide and Ratchet's windshields shattered as the shots from the Decepticon barrage hit their targets. Starscream grinned as he finished off the two Autobots with two last shots from Megatron.

Transforming back to robot mode, Megatron grinned with satisfaction as he surveyed his surroundings,

"This was almost too easy Starscream," he said, taking a deliberate step forward and smashing Prowls head into fragments,

"Much easier, "Mighty" Megatron," Starscream replied in his usual sarcastic tone "then crushing the real threat. The Autobots' Moon Base"

"You're an idiot Starscream," Megatron scorned as Soundwave, Skywarp and Thundercracker took their places in the control seats, "Autobot City is the true prize".

Starscream wanted to yell out how they should be attacking the Moon Bases and that Megatron was a fool for his wasting his time on Autobot City. But he knew to keep quite as, due to the growing contempt with his less then thrilled followers, Megatron was more then ready to blast anyone who dared questioned him.

Brawl, on the other hand, can always be trusted to do the stupid,

"Starscream's right!" Brawl yelled out, "We should be blowing the Autobots and their moon bases to kingdom come, instead of wasting our time on that mud ball! What are you, a COWARD?"

As one person, the Decepticons edged away from the green Combaticon as Brawl realised too late what he just did and closed his optics. When the searing hot blast from the fusion cannon didn't came, Brawl opened his optics to see Megatron with a patronising smirk on his face.

"Perhaps if you listened to one of your comrades who had _half_ a brain module, they would have told you, that without Autobot City, the Autobots on the moons will not have the energy to fight us." Megatron said, watching with glee as the tank-mech shook with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

With his troops convinced with the plan, Megatron headed to the front of the cockpit as he said, "Once we slip past their defences in their own shuttle and destroy Autobot City, the Autobots will be vanquished forever!"

As the words reached his audio receptors, Ironhide forced himself to his elbows_, I've got to stop him… can't let Earth suffer. _With the last of his strength, Ironhide wrapped his arms around Megatron's leg and yelled,

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Turning his head slowly to look at the Autobot veteran, Megatron simply sneered as he said, "Such heroic nonsense"

The last thing Ironhide saw was Megatron as he fired his fusion cannon down on top of him.

Unseen by the Decepticons as they watched Ironhide's execution, Brawn's hand slowly clenched into a fist as the words, "You'll pay, Megatron. I swear to Primus, you'll pay!" escaped from the Minibot as a whisper.

Hot Rod watched the scene before him with boredom as he cast his fishing line into the lake. So far, the only thing that was anything but boring that day was when Sparkchaser was nearly lectured to death after hitting Kup on the head with one of his wings.

"Kind of boring, huh Hot Rod?" Sparkchaser asked.

Hot Rod turned to face him. Both he and Sparkchaser were the youngest of the Autobot recruits, while Springer and the others have been in combat before. The only action the two of them have seen was in the battle simulations during training.

Sparkchaser was a Triple Changer, his formula one race car mode made up his lower legs and the front of his body while the nose cone of his jet mode rested on his back in the same way as the Arielbots. His four slim wings extended from his back like an X. He was mostly yellow with a black strip running down his face and the front centre of his body.

Hot Rod himself was a bright red with the yellow spoiler attached to his back visible over his shoulders and a flames motif on his cheat.

"Well what did you expect, Sparkchaser?" Hot Rod replied, "Most of the fighting is focused on Cybertron." With this Sparkchaser shrugged and returned his attention to his own fishing line. Hot Rod then turned to the third member of the fishing trip, Spike's son, Daniel.

"Fish sure are jumping, huh Daniel?" Hot Rod said,

"Yeah, I guess." Daniel replied with a depressed sigh.

Noticing this, both Autobots turned to face Daniel, "Hey, what the problem?" Sparkchaser asked,

"It's nothing," Daniel replied, "I just miss my dad."

Hot Rod and Sparkchaser gave and understanding nod as Hot Rod said, "Don't worry, I'm sure he be home soon."

Before Daniel could reply, Sparkchaser gave a yelp of surprise as his fishing line catches on something,

"I got one!" the Triple Changer said with a triumph look on the visor and faceplate that made up his face.

Hot Rod and Daniel bust out laughing as the Sparkchaser nearly topple over backwards as he pulls the fish out of the water.

"Look at the size of it!" Sparkchaser said, holding up the fish for everyone to see,

"Yep, it's a whopper all right." Hot Rod said.

Just then a beeping sound came from the communicator on Daniel's belt.

"The Shuttle's coming," Daniel said, looking at the message on the communicator, "Let's watch it land."

"Talk about dull Daniel" Hot Rod replied as he tossed the fish back in the lake and run after him, shortly followed by Sparkchaser.

"Hey Hot Rod, bet you I can beat you to Lookout Mountain" Sparkchaser said, transforming into a formulae one racer,

"No chance Sparkchaser!" Hot Rod called back, transforming into a sport car with a flame design and spoiler, lets Daniel get in and raced off after Sparkchaser.

Near Lookout Mountain, Kup was busy putting up barricades with the help of Bluestreak, Huffer, Windcharger and Wheeljack.

"A little bit more to the left," Kup said as Huffer and Bluestreak put the barricade they were holding where Kup indicated. They suddenly heard a sound behind them, turning round Kup saw Hot Rod with Sparkchaser behind him race towards the barricades.

Kup and the other jump out of the way as the two rookies crashed through the barricades.

"Turbo riding young punks! I'll sort you two out yet!" Kup yelled after them.

Eventually Hot Rod and Sparkchaser reach the top of the mountain. Transforming back to robot mode Hot Rod yell to Sparkchaser, "Alright I win the race!"

Daniel meanwhile watches the shuttle through the telescope, when he sees something wrong with the ship.

"Hot Rod! There's a hole in the shuttle!"

"What?" Hot Rod replied as he and Sparkchaser turn on their scanners and zoom in on the hole to see…

"Decepticons!"

At once the two Autobots drew their guns and started firing at the shuttle.

Looking up Kup and the other saw the shuttle under fire.

"What's those darn fools doing?" Kup said as he headed toward the mountain.

Meanwhile, Starscream falls backwards as the shot started to bombard the shuttle.

"Starscream, you fool!" Megatron yelled, turning to the seeker, "you revealed our presence to the Autobots!"

As the Decepitcons continued to pay attention to the shooting, Brawn, presumed dead by the cons, realised now was his chance to stop Megatron entering the city with the shuttle. Using all he strength, Brawn lifted himself from the floor hand reached the engine controls,

"You won't be going any further, Megatron".

Detecting movement, Shockwave saw Brawn as he reached the controls, "Megatron! The Autobot's still alive!" he called to his leader, too late as the Minibot pulled a lever, causing the shuttle's engines to overload and explode.

With a roar of anger Megatron turned towards Brawn and fire, destroying the control console in an explosion that send the Minibot hurtling through the hole.

As he falls through the gaping hole, Brawn manages to grab Buzzsaw by one of its feet.

"You've got a choice, ya Deceptiturkey! Either fly or become a hole in the ground," Brawn said to the yellow and black falcon, Buzzsaw knew a fall from this height would kill him and Brawn's grip on his leg was unbreakable. With a squawk of defeat, Buzsaw activated his flight circuits and slowed down his and Brawn's decent for a safe landing.

As the shuttle plummets, the Decepticons start pouring out of the hole and fly towards Autobot city,

"Decepticons! Transform and attack!" Megatron ordered as he fired at Hot Rod and Sparkchaser. The blast hits the rock face of the Mountain causing it to crumble. Hot Rod yells "Daniel!" and picks him up just as the ground beneath the trio's feet gave way.

"Hot Rod!" Sparkchaser yelled, transforming into a futuristic black and yellow jet with four wings set at an angle on each side, "Grab on!"

With his free hand, Hot Rod caught one of Sparkchaser's wings and climb onto the back of the Triple-changer,

"Thanks for the assist"

Shockwave, catching a glance of Sparkchaser, pointed his gun-arm at the Autobot and fired. Sparkchaser let out a scream as the shot tore though one of his wings, severing the top part off, and began to prepare for a crash landing.

"Sparkchaser, Daniel, are you alright?" Hot Rod asked, groggily standing up,

"I'm okay Hot Rod" Daniel replied, followed by Sparkchaser's comment, "My wing's trashed, no more flying from me for awhile".

Before they could move, Shrapnel and Blitzwing surrounded the three,

"Come on down, Autobots" Blitzwing said as he transformed from jet to robot to tank and aimed his cannon just as Kup arrived to survey the scene.

_No, _the old warrior thought to himself, _I'll never reach them in time to help. _Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a boulder flew through the air and colliding into Blitzwing's cannon, knocking off target and blasting Shrapnel instead.

Stunned by the blast, the insecticon toppled pass the two Autobot recruits and crashed into Blitzwing, knocking them both down.

"What the…" Kup started, and then saw who threw the boulder, "Brawn! Your alive!"

"Prowl and the others…" Brawn said as Kup ran up to him, "they didn't make it"

"Hey," Sparkchaser called as he and Hot Rod slid down to the Autobot veterans, "thanks for the timely rescue."

"Yeah, not bad for a couple of old timers" Hot Rod added,

"Old timers?" Kup retorted, "That's something you'll never be if you don't get back to the city"

"Save it Kup, Hot Rod said, dragging the rest of the group down as Starscream swoops past, firing, "let burn rubber!"

Transforming to microscope mode, Preceptor zoomed in to study the attacking Decepticons. Transforming back to his robot form, he immediately ran towards the approaching car carrier, which transformed into Autobot city commander, Ultra Magnus, followed by Arcee, Springer and Blurr.

"Ultra Magnus!" the scientist said, "preliminary observation dictate a distinct tactical deficiently"

"In other words Preceptor?" Ultra Magnus asked,

"We're out numbered" Springer translated as he fired a shot at an approaching seeker which then turned and fired at the Autobot, causing them to dive for cover.

Lifting himself off the ground, Ultra Magnus said, Arcee, Springer, I want you to transform Autobot City, Preceptor, tell Blaster to contact Prime."

"WhataboutmeUltraMagnusIcanhelpwhatcanIdoHuhhuhhuh?" Blurr asked, his form blurring as he moved,

"Blurr I need you to help me hold the Decepticons back."

"Come on Arcee, let's go" Springer said as the other went off to do their tasks,

"But Hot Rod, Sparkchaser and Kup are still outside the city" the Autobot Femme said, looking out to the battle outside of the city,

"They're own their own" Springer replied, wishing he could help them.

Arcee and Springer start to pull a number of switches in one of the trenches leading to the centre of the city, causing it to slowly close after them.

Starscream, spotting the two, swooped down and began firing at them,

"Pathetic fools!" he screeched as Springer and Arcee run towards the closing bunker, "there's no escape".

As the jet closes in on them, Springer and Arcee make it through the main control door just before it closes.

Transforming back to robot mode, Starscream sneers in defeat when he notices the path closing above him and fly out, but reacts to late and his foot is caught.

Struggling to get his foot out, Starscream saw the wall around him closing in. Seeing no other choice, Starscream aim at the metal trapping his foot and fired.

"OW! My foot!" Starscream yelled as he rocketed into the sky.

Meanwhile in the control room, Arcee and Springer entered the final commands to transform Autobot city.

Megatron watched as Autobot City transformed into a fortified battle station, after firing his cannon at one of the reinforced walls to no effect, he yelled, "Breach their defences!"

Transforming to their insect forms, the Insecticons flew to one of the sealed gates and began to eat through it.

"Delicious eh Shrapnel?" Bomdshell asked,

"Perhaps a little heavy on the electrons, electrons." Shrapnel replied.

As they continued to eat a large hole into the door, the bridge began to pull away, just as Hot Rod, Sparkchaser, Kup and Brawn arrived.

"Those Insecticons are in are way" Kup said,

"Wrong" Hotrod replied, "Their our way in."

Increasing their speed, the four Autobots knocked the Insecticons out of the way, Kup crushing Kickback's head underneath his wheels, and through the hole. As Brawn makes it through the back up door closes sealing the hole.

Meanwhile the communications tower, Blaster was using the towers weapons to fight off the Decepticons in the air as Preceptor came in.

"Hey Preceptor, what's shaking? Other then this fortress." Blaster said, seeing the Autobot scientist,

"Blaster, Ultra Magnus wants you to contact Prime on Moon base 1." Preceptor answered.

"No prob, cover your receptors, Preceptor" Blaster said, transforming to his stereo mode and, connecting to the tower's transmitter, radioed Moon base 1.

"Calling Moon base 1! Come in Optimus Prime, come in Optimus Prime. The Decepticons are blitzing Autobot City, we need reinforcements!"

As Megatron and a number of Decepticons attacked the City, Megatron saw the communications tower.

"Soundwave, jam their communications!" Megatron ordered the Communication Officer. With a nod, Soundwave sent Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Ratbat to destroy the transmitter dish. As the transmission cuts off, Blaster and Preceptor looked up to see the four cassetticons standing on the perplex glass that made up the roof of the tower.

"First we crack the shell," Rumble said, as he and Frenzy transformed their arms to their Pile-driver mode, "Then we crack the nuts inside!"

"Blaster! Save your self!" Preceptor yelled as the cassetticons attacked him,

"No way, two can play!" Blaster said, ejecting Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Rewind and Eject to fight off the Decepticon cassettes.

"Did you get through to Prime?" Preceptor asked as Blaster helped him up,

"Let's hope so, cause other wise we'll all look like burnt out toasters after this."

**To be continued**


End file.
